A Simple Mistake
by Lona Beth Undorina
Summary: A simple mistake can be deadly. Author's take on how one scene should have gone. Read and review!


**Just cause I want to, I'm changing things to how I think it should have gone. See the bottom of the story for the rest of my comments. :) Read and Review!**

* * *

"Quiet!" Garret repeated himself. How many times does that girl need to be told? Kayley kept talking about how it was his fault, and how she just wanted to rescue her mother. Ever since Garret went blind, his ears became more sensitive to his surroundings.

"Please be quiet," he said, frustrated. Does she ever shut up? "I need to hear th – AGH!" His body exploded with pain as an arrow grazed his side. He fell to the ground, trying to block out the pain. He could hear Ruber and his metallic men approaching. "Garret!" Kayley cried out, she started to run to him as Ruber approached, but Ruber got there first. His raised his sword to attack Garret, but Garret managed to stop him by tripping him with his staff. As Ruber fell, his sword fell out of his grasp onto the ground. Garret tried to stand up, but pain racked his body. How could he feel this bad? The arrow only grazed him. His leg hurt as well, he must of wrenched it as he fell. Garret suddenly felt strong, gentle hands lift him quickly. "Come on," whispered Kayley. She and Garret started to run, but half-way to the end of the tunnel Kayley ended up dragging Garret who slipping out of consciousness.

"Come on, Garret," she said panicking. "We're almost there." Kayley looked back to see Cornwall and Devon pursued by Ruger and his men. They weren't going to make it out alive, the tall plants in the tunnel had woken up from all the noise and they were now clawing at everything in the tunnel. Aidan was flying around Kayley's head, screeching furiously. _Darn bird, how are you helping?_ Aidan dived towards the ground and pulled up. That's when Kayley saw the vine. Grabbing it, she flung it at a thorn tree that was about to grab the two-headed dragon. The well aimed vine wrapped around the thorn tree's outstretched hand. "Run!" Kayley yelled at the Cornwall and Devon and they managed to run a little faster then Ruber and his minions. Kayley pulled on the vine and the tree's hand came crashing down on the villains, trapping them in the hand of the tree. Kayley dropped the vine and turned to pick up Garret. Blood was spreading across his tunic, causing Kayley to quicken her pace even more.

It had started to rain by the time Kayley found a small cave where they stay for the night. It was small but it would provide shelter for Garret. Devon and Cornwall offered to stay outside and keep watch, which Kayley was grateful for. She didn't want Ruber to sneak up on them again.

Garret practically fell to the ground as Kayley lowered him down to the ground on his side. A moan escaped Garret's lips as he laid on the rough ground. Kayley knelt by him and stroked his hair as he mercifully slipped into unconsciousness. While she was searching for a hideout, Kayley had kept talking to Garret to keep him awake and when she asked how bad he felt, his response worried her;

"It's not supposed to hurt this bad," he had replied weakly, each word coming off of his tongue slowly. "I've been grazed by an arrow before and it wasn't this bad."

Taking her hand of his head, Kayley focused on Garret's wound. She took his hand off where his hand had been on his side, blood covering his hand. She gapsed when shelooked at the wound:

Blood was still coming from it and it had greenish hue to it. Kayley knew instantly what it was: Poison. One time her father told her how a Camelot knight was wounded by a poisoned arrow. Kayley couldn't remember whether or not the knight survived, but she was frightened enough. She didn't have any healing herbs with her and she didn't know where to find any. What could she do?

"Please don't die," she whispered, fear starting to take over her. She looked around for something that could help him. She saw a plant with purple leaves. She broke off two leaves and put them on the the wound, they might help stop the bleeding. Kayley saw that Garret's breathing became shallow and his face was flushed; a fever had quickly set in, the poison was killing him.

"I'm sorry," Kayley said, tears threatening to fall. "It's all my fault you got hurt." Tears started to run down her face. "I kept rambling on and on and now you're hurt." The tears fell faster from her eyes.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She got them into this mess and now Garret is going to die because of her.

Kayley heard something move and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Shh," she heard. She turned to see Garret's hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said quietly. Tears poured from Kayley's eyes as he said it. He was wrong, it was her fault. He was dying because of her mistake.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Garret's felt the tears on Kayley face and wiped her eyes. "Don't be. I'll be fine," he said. But his face said otherwise. He knew he wasn't okay. Kayley could see haze of pain in his sightless eyes. He knew he was dying and it wasn't going to be easy.

Eventually, Kayley and Garret fell asleep. It took Kayley longer than Garret to fall asleep; she was afraid something would happen while she was asleep but it soon came to that she could no longer keep her eyes open. She laid her head down by Garret's, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Kayley was awakened by a noise. Sitting up quickly, she saw it was Garret who was making the noise. His eyes were closed tight and his hands were clawing at the ground in pain. He was breathing as if there he couldn't breathe at all.

Kayley took Garret's hand in her own and he held on with a death-grip. "Garret," she said, "Garret, you need to open your eyes!"

"What..." Garret said painfully between breaths, "Good....will...that....do?" Suddenly, Garret's hand went limp her Kayley's. He stopped breathing heavily and just laid still, his eyes still closed.

_Oh no,_ thought Kayley. Tears poured down her face once again. _He died. He died! I didn't even get to say goodbye!_ She practically collapsed onto Garret's body, crying her heart out. _It's all my fault._

Kayley looked up at Garret's face, it so looked peaceful. "I'm so sorry," she whispered even though she knew nobody could hear her now. "I love you." She put her head back down on his chest and cried even harder.

She had been crying for a long time, when she heard another noise. Looking up with her tear-stained face, she saw Garret's hand move. She moved her self off of Garret's body, waiting for another sign of life.

His head moved. Kayley heard a groan come from his lips and his hand went up to his head as he tried to sit up, but Kayley pushed him down. "Don't," she said, completely baffled. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Really? Must of missed the memo," Garret replied, his head was pounding!

Kayley looked at his wound which, to add to her astonishment, found that it wasn't there. There was no sign of a wound anywhere on him, his tunic wasn't ripped anymore. "You're not hurt anymore. But I saw the wound! You were poisoned."

"What did you put on the wound?" Garret said, sitting up against a rock, despite Kayley pushing him down.

"Just a leaf from a plant."

Garret thought. "What color was it?"

"Purple."

Garret laughed. "Unbelievable. You managed to pick a leaf from the only healing plant in the forest! You are one lucky girl. Thank you.

Kayley flung her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Garret said. "I'm alive right?"

Kayley let go and put her hand on his face. "I suppose, although you still look dead."

"I'd rather look dead than be dead. Being dead is nothing compared to this."

Kayley smiled. "I should hope so!" she said playfully.

"Thank you again, Kayley."

Kayley kissed Garret on the cheek. "You're welcome, my knight."

And their journey continued.

* * *

**A.N.~ Well, I hope you liked it. I didn't really enojy QfC, but I enjoyed writing this! The movie had a good basic plot, but it was destroyed by all the random bursts of song and corny lines (with the exceptions of the two dragons) (I'm sorry to all fans of the movie who are probably saying "What on earth? Are you crazy? It's just my take on it).**


End file.
